Betrayal and forgiveness?
by RoRa-La
Summary: Everyone will betray you eventually. How you handle that will define you relationship with that person. Will you be able to forgive? Or will you hate them forever? Lena finds out the truth about Kara at a moment when Kara needs her friend the most. How will their relationship continue? Will they be able to forgive and grow closer? Or will they lose each others trust forever?
1. Introduction

**Intorduction**

Set a few weeks after season 3 of Supergirl, Alex gets kidnapped to force Supergirl to break someone out of prison. After Supergirl frees that person from prison, the kidnappers still kill Alex just to hurt her. When Supergirl find the kidnappers, she is so in rage, that James has to call her by Kara Zor-El Danvers to snap her out of it. Lena hears him call Supergirl Kara and realises that her best friend is Supergirl. Once Kara has calmed down, she visits Lena. She wants to explain herself and try to fix things between Lena and her. But Lena is so hurt and angry that she doesn't give Kara a chance to explain. She just screams at Kara comparing her with Lilian and all the other monsters Supergirl locked up. That is the point when Kara snaps.

* * *

 **I was quite mad at Lena towards the end of season three. Alex, Kara and Lena sad they are going to figure out what is wrong with Asm together, but when Lena found out, she locked herself in her lab and didn't ask them for help. And then she didn't trust Supergirl, even though Supergirl always had her back, even when no one believed in her. If Supergirl didn't believe in her, she would have never come risking her own life for Lena when Lilian kiddnaped Lena. The fact the Kara 'ask' her to that wouldn't have changed that. It wasn't right from Kara to go behind Lena's back, but Lena needs to learn, that she also made mistakes. While Supergirl kept apologising, Lena was just mean to her. As her friend Kara should tell her that.  
**

 **So here is my take on Lena leaning that things are not black and white, and she is not always the victim.**


	2. What it is like to be Kara

**What it is like to be Kara**

"Would you shut up for one moment! You think you are the only one who has a difficult live! You think you are the only one who has suffered! You have no idea what it is to be me! I was there! I was there when Krypton exploded! And then I spent 24 years suspended in time, not knowing if I was ever going to see anyone ever again! When I finally made it here I had to find out that my cousin had already grown up! I was too late! I couldn't keep the promise I gave my parent! I didn't keep him save!

Instead the first English words I learned where "Hide yourself, you are not allowed to be yourself". I had to betray everything, my culture, my language, my religion, my fundamental instincts, just to fit in! Just to be normal! I know what it is like to feel betrayed! Because I had to betray myself every single day! I spent years trying to become human! I learned everything there is about human nature and eventually I became Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers is the only person who brought Alex and me through high school, college and getting job.

On top of all of that I had those powers, that I couldn't control. I was scared of touching someone, shaking someone's hand, giving somebody a hug, because I thought I was going to hurt them. I was scared of getting angry or scared because I thought I am going to burn down the house. I heard every stupid comment they mad about me at school because I couldn't control the superhearing. Growing up on earth I never felt normal.

When I became Supergirl I thought that using my powers would make me feel more normal, would give my live sense, but it never did. It only made me realise that my normal live ended the moment my parents put me on that pod.

Then I had to find out that the legacy of my people was death and destruction throw-out the universe. It was my pod that lead Fort Rozz to escape from the phantom zone and follow it to earth. That was me. And on top of all of that my mum was the one who had sentence most of the Fort Rozz escapees, so they all tried to kill me. An than I found out that my aunt and uncle were amongst them and I had to stop them. The only people who understood my culture and I had to stop them. Alex killed my aunt and I had to kill my uncle, because otherwise he would have killed every human on the planet.

Every time I get in contact with Kryptonite it reminds me, of what I lost. Kryptonite-Meteoroids are the remains of my planet. One of the only things that are left from my planet and they kill me! My own home is poisons to me!

When I finally found someone who understood me, who understood what it means to be me, I had to send him away! I had to do the one thing I promised myself I would never do to anyone. Sent him away, like my parents did with me! They didn't just die, they sent me away! They abounded me!

When I found Argo I thought I could go back. I could feel home again. But I couldn't stay there because my own culture is estranged to me. My language sounds foreign to me. I am to Kryptonien for earth, but I am to human for Argo. I have no place to go. Humans either praise me like a God or fear me. And the moment I make a mistake the throw me to the wolfs, hunting me out of hate.

Kara Danvers is the only chance I will ever have at having half normal live. The only way I will ever belong. You have no idea what it is like to be me, because you didn't watch your world burn, when you were 13. It was all gone, in a single moment, just wiped from the stars. For 15 years I thought would never see it ever again.

If I give into the darkness, into the loss, I am never getting up ever again. So, every day I smile to convince myself to be strong. I need to fight, to make sure that no one ever has to suffer the way I had to! I need to believe that people can be better! I need to believe that the world can be a better place! Because it is the only thing keeps me getting up in the morning.

And now I lost the only person who has always been there for me. The only person who ever made me feel home on this planet. Ever since I have been on earth I don't know what live is like without her there all the time. She was the only person who never treated me different because of who I am! what I am!"

Kara's face red from anger, her cheeks are dripping from tears. As she said the last sentences she stepped right in front of Lena with her eyes starting to glow. In the moment when Lena realises that Kara might hurt her, Kara turns around and disappears in the blink of an eye, slamming the balcony door behind her.


	3. Supergirl is gone!

**Supergirl is gone**

Lena has to lean against the wall to steady herself. She slowly moves towards the couch and sits down. She is in shock for a moment until she realises what just happened. She breaks down.

Crying and sobbing. She was so mad, so angry at Kara for hurting her that way. Lying to her about who she is, even though Kara knew how much it would hurt her. At the same time, she is mad at not seeing it. She should have seen the signs. She wanted so much to believe that someone could be purely good, that she blinded herself to the pain of one of the only true friends she had.

She should have been there for Kara. She should have created an environment where Kara felt save talking to her about those things. All the talks they had, those where almost always about her. Kara was always there to catch her. Even after she dismissed Supergirl as a friend, Kara stayed her friend. She was just as compassionate and kind as always, even though Lena had hurt her by not telling her about Sam, by lying to her about the Kryptonite.

Supergirl still tried so hard to fix their relationship, but Lena would only she her own hurt. She didn't even consider what it did to Supergirl. She always saw the hero and when the hero wasn't a hero anymore she throws her to the wolves like everyone else would.

She never saw the person that was wearing the cape. She only saw the cape and reduced that person to what she thought the cape should be. She was so mean assuming, that Kara did lie to her on purpose, hurt her like that on purpose. She never considered what it must have done to Kara. How hard it must have been for her, having to hide who she is all the time. Never getting to be herself.

Lena spends the rest of the day trying to wrap her mind around what just happen. Trying to accept that one of the worlds greatest heroes just broke in front of her. The once great hero shattered in pieces. The only thing left inside of the hero anger and pain.

Lena isn't surprised when Kara doesn't come into CatCo the next day. Supergirl doesn't show up either. A week pass, a month pass and she doesn't turn up. Lena is glad that she is gone, that way she doesn't have face her guilt and hurt. But slowly the city starts to turn into chaos. The DEO keep calling Lena, looking for Supergirl. They can't locate her heatsignature. They can't find her at home or any the other usually places. They find her suit and her clothes still in her closed. She had let everything just as it was.

The DEO holds off the funeral for Alex until they can find Kara.

After two-month Lena starts to feel even more guilty. Did she break earth hero? Where is she? Why can't anyone find her? National City misses their hero. The speculations start rising, but no one knows what happen apart from Lena, and she keeps it to herself. She needs to find her. She needs to bring her back. Lena hires a private detective and uses all the resources and connections she has until she finally finds a lead in Italy.


	4. Kara is no more

**Kara is no more**

She is supposably a waitress in a small coffeeshop in the middle of Italy. When Lena gets there, she is shocked. It is a cute but rundown place. The interior is only about 20 square meters big, there are small tables for two in and outside. Only three people work there, Kara and two other Italians. Kara seems to speak almost fluent Italian by now. She takes orders and serves the people with her kind sunshine smile.

Then someone drops a mug and Kara goes to clean it up. Lena is shocked to se when Kara cuts herself and bleeds. Supergirl doesn't bleed from a shard! One of the other waitresses come and bandage her. Then they silently go back to work.

At the end of the day Lena follows Kara home. Kara doesn't even seem to pay attention to her surrounding, because if she had she would have noticed Lena right away.

Kara's house is small and even more rundown than the coffeeshop. The walls are made from solid rocks from the area. It has only three windows, which are covered by old red curtains.

When Kara goes to bed Lena stays a while to explore the surrounding area. The people here seem to make just enough for a living. The infrastructure is questionable, especially the powerlines don't seem save. Most houses don't seem to have running water, because they have well in front of their house. Lena had watched Kara getting water from the well tree times that evening.

Lena decides to check on Kara one last time before leaving to her hotel. When she arrives at Kara's house the blood freezes when she hears a sharp scream. The next thing she sees is the light turning on in Kara's house. Lena decides to stay, even though it is way past midnight. Lena sits in her car reading and looking up to the house every few minutes. The lights don't turn of until the morning.

The next morning Lena sees a small flickering light inside the house and hears a small scream from pain. Kara looks tired when she comes out to the well to get some water, but she barely can lift the weight. As a Kryptonite Kara should be easily be able to lift a bucket of water. She spills some on the way back to the house, but doesn't care.

About an hour later she leaves for work. That is when Lena finally decides to go to her hotel and get some sleep. She has been up all night.

Lena follows Kara a few days silently. She has to find out that her routine is the same every day. Kara leave around eight or nine to do her shopping and go to work. She is working every day, even Saturdays and Sundays. Apart from her work colleagues she has no friends. She is friendly with everyone around, but she doesn't meet up with anyone after work. She always eats on her own, goes to bed at midnight and wakes up about two hours later, screaming. Then she stays awake until the morning. Lena can't believe that she is barely sleeping at all. She always looks tired, but keeps kind with everyone she meets. Every morning she does her ritual with the flickering light and screams out in pain. The neighbours don't brother. On the fifth morning one of the curtains isn't closed completely and Lena can see inside her house.

She sees Kara putting on some kind of helmet, with a glass in front of her eyes. Then she sees her blowing out her hear vision until it dies out. Lena is shocked. Why would she do that? She hurts herself everyday to take away her powers. Over the last days Lena has seen Kara just as vulnerable as any other human. She gets hurt like everyone else.

Kara runs away from everything, everyone. She even runs from her powers, the very thing that makes her, her. She has taken a different name and lives from one day to the next. She doesn't even try to save people when they get in trouble.

Lena saw on the second day how a drug deal was made as Kara walked by. She didn't even look the them and they don't seem to know that she used to bust guys like them. They didn't even try to hide it from her. She helps out with easy things like opening a door for an old lady or standing up at the bus for a mum with kids. But her heroics are limited to these kinds of acts. She is like a distant shade to who she once was. Hallow, living a less than ordinary life. She doesn't show any feelings apart from her nightmares.

Realising and seeing all of that Lena heart falls deeper every day. What has she done? What has happened to that hero? All the loss, all the anger, all the pain it final got to Kara, broke her. If Lena had been there for her after her sister's death, if she had been forgiving and kind, maybe she would have come back from that. Maybe the hero would have continued on. If she hadn't been so blind and ignorant towards Kara's feeling maybe Kara would have survived that tragedy. But instead Lena was so preoccupied with her on feelings and hurt that she never even looked at Kara's. She never even considered why Kara kept her identity a secret from her. What if she only wanted to protect her? After what happened to Alex, Kara must have felt so guilty? Alex was killed because someone found out who Kara was and wanted to hurt her. So, what if all this time Kara has been keeping this a secret to protect her from Supergirl's enemies? What must have been the tall on her? No being able to talk to her best friend, to tell the truth because she was afraid of losing her. And then she lost her anyway. Lena's eyes start to fill with tears, when the realisation hits her. Kara was only protecting her, at her own cost?

She really needs to bring her back, but how? She wants to bring Kara back. National City needs their hero and CatCo needs their reporter. Lena needs her best friend. How can she bring Kara back, if everything that used to make Kara, Kara, is gone? There is only a hallow shell of her left. A shell that supresses her feelings, distracts herself with other things, so she doesn't have to face the harsh reality of her life.

On the evening of the fifth day, a Monday, that Lena has watched Kara, Lena gets a call. The DEO tells her that they can't put off the funeral of Alex any longer. If no one finds Kara until the end of the week the funeral it going to happen with or without her on Sunday.

Lena's heart start pumping louder. She needs to talk to Kara, she needs to tell her. Kara needs to come to her sister's funeral. It is not right to do that without her. Kara deserves to say goodbye to her sister properly. She is scared though, is Kara even going to talk to her? She talks as few with everyone around as possible, without being rude. Lena is scared that of being rejected by her former friend. She knows it is her own fault, the way she rejected her friend, when she needed her the most, it wasn't right. She should have been stronger than this. She should have been strong for Kara only once.


	5. Bringing Kara back

**Bringing Kara back**

On Tuesday Lena leaves her hotel in the afternoon. She is going to try to force Kara into talking with her by going to the coffeeshop. 'Kara can't reject a client, can she?'

When Kara sees Lena entering she disappears in the kitchen. Lena's heart sinks to the ground. That is not going to work. Lena nevertheless decides to sit down and have a coffee, maybe Kara changes her mind, seeing her friend. She doesn't. One of the other waitresses comes and takes Lena's order. When the waitress brings her the order, Lena asks for Kara. The waitress only shakes her head. "She told me she won't speak with you.", Lena lets out a gasp in disappointment. The waitress smiles excusing "Sorry, are you two old friends?", she asks understandingly. "Not friends anymore, unfortunately. I was hoping we could make peace." The waitress looks at her. "I am sure you can work it out. She is always so kind and forgiving. I have never seen her get angry." Lena takes a deep breath. "That is what I thought too before she moved around the world and changed her name to get away from me." The waitress looks at Lena with a startled face. "Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to pry." "It is fine. Would you let her know that I really need to talk to her? It is about her sister. And tell her that I am sorry for what happened.", Lena says hopping the waitress could convince Kara. It looked like she cares about her, not as close friends, but as a general friend.

Kara doesn't come out of the kitchen until Lena finished her food. So, Lena leave with a heavy heart, knowing this is going to be more difficult that she anticipated. 'What was she thinking, that she could just come back into Kara's life? Is Kara ever going to come back to her old life? In this life she seems so much more peaceful. She doesn't have to worry about criminals hurting her friend. She doesn't have to face what she lost every day. She doesn't have to make hard decisions that can cost her everything. She doesn't have to put her life in danger every day to protect strangers.

Kara left a complicated life that brought her so much pain, so much loss, so much anger and exchanged if for a simple life without superpowers, without the darkness Supergirl has to face every day. Who would choose a life of pain instead of a life a simple happiness?'

The next day Lena tries to catch Kara in the evening at home. But the moment Kara sees Lena she says cold. "Don't waste you time. I am never ever going back. I am happy here." And slams the door in Lena's face.

Lena can't move. She just stands in front of the close door looking at the name sign, that doesn't even show her friends name. She tries to blink her tears away, but it is to much. She starts crying just were she stand. She can see that Kara isn't happy. She will never be able to only see the charade Kara puts on for the world. She will never be able to not see the pain in Kara's eyes. The pain, she hides so well behind her smile, that she convinces herself, that she is happy. Lena has heard the screams from Kara's nightmares. She knows Kara doesn't sleep anymore. She knows that she rips a part of herself out every morning. The sobs make Lena's entire body shake.

After ten minutes the waitress from the coffee shop walks past. She sees Lena crying in front of Kara's door and goes to her. She just pulls her into a hug until Lena calms down a bit. As she pulls away from the hug the waitress says. "My name is Elena." Lena answers short "Lena" "Okay Lena, let's get you cleaned up a bit." She pulls Lena down the street. They arrive at a house similar to Kara, but it has a second floor and is bigger in total. The windows are covered in colourful curtains, letting in a warm light. On their way to the living room they pass a cute little kitchen. The living room has a dining table and couch with a coffee table. The old TV is place opposite the couch and the walls are covered in paintings from children. Elena points toward a small door. "There is a small bathroom if you want to clean yourself up." Lena gratefully accepts. The water out of the tab is only cold, but Lena doesn't care. She is thankful for the unexpected help. Lena can understand why Kara chose to live here. The warmth that the people share amongst them is exactly the way Kara always was. They are kind and help each other. They even help strangers in need even though they have so little. Lena admires their inherent kindness and warmth towards everyone.

When she comes back from the bathroom Elena has already made coffee. She offers Lena cup and Lena gladly accepts. "How close are you and Kara?", Lena asks. Elena raises her eye browns. "Kara? Is that her real name?" Lena looks down "Yes, at least as far as I know.". "As far as you know? What happened if I am allowed to ask?", Elena asks careful not to overstep.

Lena needs a moment. Should she tell Elena the truth? Can she trust her? Lena then takes a deep breath. "I need to tell her something but she won't listen to me. How close are you two? Will she listen to you?", Lena asks trying to find out if she can trust Elena.

"When she came to ask for a job, she seemed capable and we needed someone. After the first week I tried to include her in the community. I ask her to come to church or go to the neighbourhood parties, but she never came. She keeps mostly to herself. Doesn't met with others apart from work. At work we all are friends, we help each other out whenever necessary and have our lunchbreak together." Lena smile knowing that Kara at least lets those to great women in her life. She takes another deep breath.

"I am going to tell you something about her that no one can ever know. No one. Do you understand me? Maybe you can bring her back." Elena nods. "I will never ever tell anyone."

Lena knows that telling Elena the truth is a big risk. I could go sideways so many ways, but she doesn't have much of a choice right now. Kara needs to come to her sister's funeral and Lena can't reach her.

Lena takes a CatCo magazine with Supergirl on the cover out of her bag. It says: "Supergirl where are you? National City needs you?" She shows the cover to Elena, who takes a moment to look at it. "What does that mean?"

"Kara was until about tree month ago one of earth mightiest heroes.", Lena answers with tears in her eyes. Elena looks up from the picture at Lena. "What happen? Why would she move out here to work as a waitress?"

Lena takes a deep breath and blinking her tears away. "She was my best friend, but she did live a double life. She was a great reporter to CatCo as Kara and a hero as Supergirl. I didn't know they were the same person, I should have, but I never made the connection. I worked with both of them, but Supergirl made a mistake and when she tried to apologize I pushed her away. So, after that I was only friends with Kara. About three month ago, someone found out who she was. They kidnapped her adoptive sister to force Supergirl into breaking someone out of prison. Even after Supergirl freed the man, they still killed her sister, just to hurt her.".

Lena takes another deep breath. "When she found out that her sister was dead, she went after those guys in rage. One of her other friends had to call Supergirl by her real name to snap her out of her rage. That is how I found out that my best friend was the hero I had pushed away.

I was so mad. When she came to talk to me I compared her with all the monsters and terrorists she had fought. I basically blamed her for everything bad that happened in my life. I didn't even give her a chance to explain. She got so angry and scream at me all the things she had lost and go through, that I had never thought of.

I should have been there for her after her sister's death. It wasn't okay that she lied to me, but I concluded that she only did it to protect me. And I never gave her a chance to explain, instead I called her a monster and didn't even consider the pain and guilt she must be feeling because of her sister's death.

After she finished scream she just flew away and never came back. No one was able to find her until now." Lena's eyes started tearing up again and eventually the tears broke though.

Lena weeps under her tears: "Now she won't even talk to me. She only said that she is never coming back and slammed the door in my face." Elena had listened patiently, reassuring Lena to talk, by holding her hand.

After a few moments of silence, she says. "I really like her in the coffee shop, but she is a hero and this world need her more than I do. We need to find a way to reach her." Elena looks at Lena reassuring. "We are going to bring her back." Lena looks at her gratefully "Thanks." She whispers.

"Now I am going to bring you to your car and you go get some sleep. Meet me tomorrow at 12:30 two houses down the road from my coffeeshop." Lena nods quietly and stands up. Elena stands up as well and brings Lena to the door.

Before Lena leave she gives her a hug. "Thanks.", Lena whispers again. "I am just doing my duty as a citizen of earth. We need our heroes, and when they fall we have to help them up again."

On the way back to her hotel Lena can't forget Elena's last statement. It is a citizen's duty to help our heroes. She never thought about it in that way. 'We rely so much on our heroes, but they can't rely on us? How is that fair?'

Lena doesn't sleep much that night. Her thoughts keep turning. 'Has Elena a plan? Is it going to work? Will they be able to bring Kara back? Will Kara even talk to Lena? How will she react when she finds out that Lena told Elena who she is? Will she ever trust Lena again? Especially when Lena gave away her identity to someone Lena didn't know? It is a big risk bringing Elena in, will it pen out or will it backfire? If it backfires, is there any hope left? Lena awaits the next noon anxious. She is tense in every muscle.

When the time finally come to go she is scared, but she puts on a brave face and makes her way to the meeting point. Elena is already waiting for her. "So, I ask Kara to come to my house this evening to try some new food for my coffee shop. She unwillingly agreed. So, you can come and try to talk to her. I am going to ask her a few questions about you at work today to see if she is willing to open up to me. I really hope she does. She needs to deal with her problems not push them away." Lena nods in agreement.

"Do you think she will talk to me? She was pretty clear about not wanting to see me ever again.", Lena isn't completely convinced from the plan.

"She has been also very quiet this morning. Usually engages in small talk with the customers and likes working outside the kitchen. But today she spent most of her time in the kitchen. She does miss you. I am sure she heard you cry outside her door, because she looked like she felt guilty.", Elena tries to reassure Lena.

"I don't think so. I treated her just as bad as everyone else. I showed her the exact same hate, everyone shows to people like her. I hated her just as much as all those terrorists she put behind bars. Why would she feel different about me than about them?", Lena answers ashamed and sad about her own immaturity.

"Lena you were her best friend. She is hurt, yes, but so are you. She knows that. She knows that it wasn't right to lie to you, to just leave without a word or to slam the door in you face. She has a good heart, that is not going to change because she is hurt or angry with you." Lena nods quietly, she is not fully convinced but she is willing to try. "Fine, let's try this."

In the evening Kara comes to diner to Elena. She greets Elena with a hug. The food is already on the table. As soon as Kara sits down the doorbell rings again. She looks up as Elena opens the door. When Kara hears Lena's voice she is about to race out the door, but she doesn't have her superspeed, so Elena grabs her arm when Kara passes her.

"Karina, don't just run away please. You only making it worse. Lena just wants to talk to you." Kara makes anguished face. "I don't want to. I don't want to be constantly reminded about the things I lost."

"Kara, please listen to me.", Lena pleads. I can see that you are not happy here. This isn't you." Kara looks cold at Lena.

"Maybe it isn't me, but I don't know who I am anymore. So what does it matter?", Kara replies. "Kara, I know you, you are kind, you help everyone and you could never watch anyone on pain. You are tremendous reporter and a great hero." Kara turns around and walks a few steps back into the room away from the women.

When she turns around she starts speaking. "No, you don't understand. As Kara I feel broken and Supergirl is missing one half. How am I supposed to be hero if I couldn't even save my own sister? How am I supposed to ask people to trust me, when I don't even trust myself? I can't do this anymore. I won't put my friends in danger anymore, constantly worrying that someone comes after them because of me.", Kara's voice is sharp and snappish. She clearly is upset and angry, but more at herself than Lena.

"So, your solution is to hide? Your solution is to quit? Kara Danvers doesn't quit! Supergirl doesn't give up!", Lena asks challenging with nasty tone. Elena puts her hand on Lena's arm signing her to be quiet and calm down.

"Lena, I don't want that life anymore. I just want some quiet without having to worry about somebody else for once! I want some peace without be chased by the worst criminal on the planet! I don't want to be constantly afraid that someone finds out who I am." Kara is still very upset but starts calming down a bit.

"Kara, I have watched you. You don't seem to have any quiet here. You have nightmares every night. You don't sleep more than two hour a day. You hurt yourself every morning to defy your very nature. I saw how you burn out you powers ever morning! This isn't you. Your powers are part of you. You can't just cut them out.", Lena says looking in Kara's eyes to see her reaction. She needs to know if that reaches her.

"I just want to be normal for once!", Kara says almost crying now. Lena can see Kara blinking her tears away. Now Lena takes another step in Kara's direction and says firm.

"But Kara you are not normal you are extraordinary. You are the strongest person I know. You survived the destruction of your planet. You didn't survive that because you were meant to live an ordinary life. Your parents sent you here because they believed that you would do amazing things. You mom is so proud of you. Everyone could see that, when she was at the DEO."

Lena sees another wave of tears in Kara's eyes. "I don't know how to do this without her. She has always been there. She has always protected me. I don't know how to find courage to go out there without Alex believing in me.", Kara finally cries for the first time in three months.

Lena steps forward and pulls her friend into a hug. Elena leaves quietly the room. Kara leans into her friend arms. "I believe in you, Kara. Always have, always will. I am so sorry that I was so mean. I should have been there after Alex died instead of blaming you. I only thought about how hurt I was. I didn't even give you a chance to explain. I am so sorry."

Kara pulls away to look at Lena. "It's not your fault. I should have told you the truth. I wanted to tell you so often. But after Alex almost drowned and James was kidnapped because someone found out who I am, I could risk losing you too.", Kara sobs.

"Kara, you are my best friend, I don't want to lose you ever again. Do you understand me? From now on you talk to me and tell me everything. Okay?", Lena looks kind but firm in Kara's eyes.

Kara nods leaning back against Lena's shoulder. They stand and hold each other for a long time. When they finally calm down. They split apart and Lena says. "Let's eat something. We can't let that food go to waste."

Lena walks into the direction where Elena last disappeared. "Elena are you coming to eat with us?", Lena calls up the stairs. Elena comes a moment later. They eat quietly. Kara leaves, when they finish eating. Lena insist to help Elena with the dishes since it is already late.

Then she leaves thanking Elena for her help. Elena just smiles. "Lena, I am just grateful, that I am get the chance to help change the world for the better. It is an honour to help someone like her." Lena is overwhelmed by the kindness, regardless the effort. This woman invited a crying stranger and helped her not just right then but the next day also. No one would do that in National City.

The next morning Lena knocks at Kara's door before she goes to work. Lena is still afraid that Kara I going to slam the door in her face, but when Kara opens the door she looks at Lena questioning "What are you doing here?" "Can we talk?", Lena asks hoping that Kara is going to invite her.

Kara opens the door further letting Lena in. The inside of Kara's small house is split in a living area, with a small kitchen, a small red couch and a very old TV. The front door leads directly into the living area. There are two more door. One leads to the bathroom and the other to the bathroom. The light inside has a red shine, because of the red curtains. It reminds Kara of Krypton's sunlight. To Lena it is the light of a sunset.

Kara gets herself muesli from the kitchen and sits down at the couch. Lena sits down on the other end. She is still carful to give Kara her space, especially with what she has to say. "So, the DEO has been looking all over for you. How did you manage to slip through their surveillance?"

"They can't track me without my powers and there no security cameras here.", Kara state the facts. "What do you mean they can't track you without your powers?", Lena asks surprised. "They track me by scanning for my heat signature, but without my powers the heat signature is gone. So, they can't find me." There are so many questions Lena wants to ask her. Like: 'How did she find this place? How did she get her? What made her to change her name?' But Lena needs to stay on track. She has only today and tomorrow to convince Kara to come to Alex funeral.

"So, what I wanted to tell you is …" Lena takes a deep breath. "Alex funeral is on Sunday. The DEO wanted to wait until they found you but they couldn't wait any longer so they set a date. You should come. Alex deserves a proper burial with her sister there. It could help you get closure." Lena lets out a sigh as it is said.

Now all she can do is hope that Kara will come. Kara sands up walking toward the kitchen mumbling. "I am going to think about it." Lena takes a deep breath and stands up following Kara. Lena grabs Kara's shoulder turning Kara so she faces her. "Kara, this is you sister. You need to come. Your foster mother needs you to be there. She lost her daughter."

Kara replies cold: "Because of me. First I took her husband and now her daughter." Kara turns and walks away again. Lena heard the story what happened to Jeremiah from James after Alex's death. Lena grabs Kara's wrist before she can step away further. She gets sick of Kara constantly running away.

"Kara, they chose to adopted you because they believed in you. They love you like your own Eliza would never blame you for Alex death or Jeremiah disappearing. She needs her daughter to be there. I am going to be there if you need me.", Lena adds hoping that after yesterday Kara is going to open up to her more.

Lena know that Alex used to be that person for Kara and now with Alex gone Kara needs someone else to be her rock. "I said I am going to think about it.", Kara replies. Lena can see there is no point in trying to force her. She is going to come if she wants to. "Fine." She lets go of Kara's wrist.

"I need to go back to National City. Are you going to give me a proper goodbye? Or should I just leave?", Lena asks while Kara washed her dishes. Kara dries her hands and turns towards Lena. She gives her a brief hug. "Bye Lena. Thanks for coming.", Kara tells her while they hug. "Bye Kara. I hope you come back to us." Lena replies. They break apart. Kara leads Lena to the door and closes the door. She throws her self on the couch. Taking a few deep breaths kneel down.

Kara prays in her native language for the first time in months.

 _Though we go forth alone, our souls unit us under Rao's gladsome rays. We are never lost never afraid. For we shrink not under the sun of righteousness. Rao binds us to those we love. He gives us strength when we have none and in the darkest places he guides us. For Rao sees all feels all his love eternal. Rao protect us so we so that we might protect others and we shall rise a fire in his heart burning and free._

After wards Kara collect herself to go to work. She is late, but Elena doesn't care. She decides to let is slide, knowing what Kara is going through.


End file.
